Crossover Chaos
by amorton1298
Summary: I did a thing I regret nothing and everything cannon divergence super angsty but lots o' love!
1. Chapter 1

Spencer Reid was eleven when the state of Nevada declared his troubled mother unfit to raise a child. Spencer had sobbed as he begged and pleaded, but no matter what he said no one listened. After his mother had been admitted into a mental ward and no next of kin could be found there was no other choice but to put Spencer Reid into foster care.

By the third day in The Dodge Valley Orphanage Spencer had already figured out that this place was miserable and he wanted to leave. The nurses were cruel and the nuns who taught them knew far less than he, the only saving grace was the gigantic library that he had free reign to explore. Spencer was in this very library when he heard a small yelp somewhere behind the shelf of history books to his right. Quickly Spencer walked in the direction of the sound, turning the corner Spencer gasped as he saw what appeared to be a small boy curled up on the floor being kicked by one of the 9 year old ran toward the two boys and began to shout "Stop!" repeatedly.

Finally the unknown 9 year old glanced up and proceeded to turn and flee. Spencer skid to a stop and fell to his knees next to the small boy, he tried to reach out and place a hand on the shoulder of the other child, but when Spencer's fingertips brushed the sleeve, the broken boy flinched away and whimpered out "Please...no more...leaf me 'lone..." Spencer hovered awkwardly for a moment before deciding on a course of action, gently he tried to place a hand on the other boys shoulder again. The boys whole body tensed at the contact and Spencer's heart broke a little to see the small child so afraid of human contact "It's ok" he whispered to the sobbing 5 year old

"I'm not going to hurt you" the boy relaxed minimally and Spencer took that as an invitation to drag the him up into his arms,

"My names Spencer but you can call me Spence", he continued to whisper soothingly into the other boys ear "What's your name?". The tiny boy began to snuggle into to Spencer's chest as his exhausted body started to unwind

"Kurt" he finally mumbled in-between sniffles

"Its nice to meet you Kurt. Did you know that..." Spencer continued spouting random facts and statistics until he heard Kurt's light snoring, then he slowly lifted the pocket sized boy and carried him to a small cott he had found in the dusty old religion section.

"Speck?" Spencer smiled at the mispronouncing of his name "Yes, little one?"

Kurt looked up to the bigger boy from where he lay on the small cot. Kurt tugged on Spencer's arm causing the boy to tumble onto the cot. Once Spencer had settled, Kurt curled into his side like a cat and whispered into the darkness "I 'on't like it 'ere….oh!"

Kurts eyes lit up and he rolled his body onto Spencer's and straddled the other boys waist "Lets run 'way!". Kurt grinned hoping his idea pleased his only friend.

Spencer paused to think over the pros and cons but eventually answered the hopeful boy on top of him

"I think we could figure it out."

It was quiet for a while after that, but as Spencer began to nod off Kurt whispered "Hey,Speck?" nervously in the other boys direction

"...yea?"Spencer tiredly replied

"C-Ca-Can we b-be a….a f-f-family?" Kurt was afraid of rejection and quickly began to search out the nearest escape route, just incase this conversation got a little too….. violent.

"Sure, Kurt" Spencer replied, frowning in confusion at the now tense boy in his arms "...I'll be your big brother and you can be my little brother."

After the clarification kurt went limp in Spencer's hold "Hows that sound kid?"Spencer continued placing a hand fondly onto the back of Kurt's head lulling the younger boy to sleep.

As Kurt replied with a sleepy smile "Dat soun's 'maaaaazzzing Specks" the two boys let their shared body heat send them into a deep slumber that left both feeling better than they had in a long time.

"Shhhh, I think someones coming…...quick get under the covers and we'll act like we're sleeping ok?"

"M'kay." Kurt agrees and climbs into the small bed to cuddle up with his big brother. After quickly adjusting their bodies and closing their eyes they soon heard the door opening and footsteps approaching and stopping in front of their bed.

"Kurt, Sister Victoria wants a word"

"Was I bad Siser Molly?"

The young nurse smiled at Kurt's nervous tone "No child, theres a nice couple who wants to see about giving you a new home"

Spencer watched as Kurt's eyes grow ever bigger and the color drains from the young face, and begins to worry as his hand is caught in a fierce iron like grip "C-Can Speck come too?" Kurt's stutterd plea makes Molly's smile grow.

"Sure, but you both need to change into your day clothes …... Hurry, now, they won't wait forever." Molly swiftly turned and left them to change and trusted them to be able to get where they are needed without delay. As soon as the silent click of the door could be heard Spencer swiveled to question Kurt on his earlier behavior, but the words died on his lips when he saw the boys back.

When Sister Molly had started showing signs of leaving, Kurt had immediately begun to change, he knew he would take longer since he had the tendency to want to be perfectly presentable for every situation, even if he did only own two shirts, and the young fashionista did not want to be left behind. When he began to put on his daytime shirt he heard Spencer growl.

"What happened to you?"

Kurt glanced over his shoulder, he knew what Spencer was talking about and noticed how the bigger boy glared at his back. Kurt decided to play it safe and hope Spencer would accept the purposefulness of his misunderstanding. Kurt silently finished hiding his upper body from the older boys sight

"Silly Speck, yous was there 'member?" his smile was fake and tone artificial,but the worst we he could tell Spencer knew it.

"The old ones Kurt….the big hand prints and scars….who did that to you?" Spencer pleaded with the younger boy for information "It'll be our secret, I promise." he held out his pinkie for the boy to take, hoping it wasn't what he suspected.

Kurt worried that if he told Spence that _He_ would find out, or worse, Spencer wouldn't want him around anymore. Kurt thought about lying like he always did, like he was taught to, but something in Spencer's concerned expression had the five year old divulging the utter and complete truth, and with a soft sigh he began his tale of woes.

"...Sometimes….Daddy wood come 'ome afer wourk….an' I tied my bestest, Speck I pomise wif alls my hart…. but Daddy sayd I wadn't gud 'nuff so he tained me be better but I'll do my absolete bestest, so I won' be no touble an' won' need ta be pun-pun-punshed no more." Spencer stared incredulously at the imploring boy "Pease Speck," Kurt continued when the eleven year old stayed silent "If is Daddy tyin' ta taken me backs you'll come too righ'?...I 'don't wants you loss afer I jis' founded you."

The begging of the smaller child made something snap within Spencer and he clutched Kurt roughly by the shoulders and bent himself to the others tearful level. Kurt noticing the serious expression upon Spencer's face, began to hope Spencer would agree to come live with him - he knew i was a long shot but he couldn't-

"No" Spencer's voice was firm and left no room for argument as it harshly cut through Kurt's thoughts, and as his hope plummeted and tears uncontrollable rained down his face, Kurt backtracked through the past ten minutes of conversation, trying in vain to salvage any of the friendship he had ruined moments ago.

"Is ok Speck Imma jus' go an' see the peoples Nun Molly wuz talkin' 'bout an' wen I gets back we'n jus' acklie nuthin' happen'...see tha' way- " Kurt's 'I'm-sorry-please-don't-abandon-me' speech was interrupted by the one person he was trying to convince.

"No kurt, I mean you're not going anywhere without me, and you're especially not going anyplace with your father, I wont allow it… you're stuck with me."

"Really?" Kurt smiled and began to clean his face up with the sleeve of his worn and dirty shirt.

"Of course, babe, you're going to stay where I can protect you … But for right now we better hurry, before Headmistress Victoria comes to look for us." Spencer replied handing Kurt his pants. Soon they were marching down the hall towards Sister Victoria's Office.

"Ya know somtin'" Kurt mused aloud, halfway down the long hallway "I betcha 'nythin' is my Momma an' Daddy havin' foun' me 'gain, they always do n'matter where th' coppers puts me, they gots ways o'findin' me."

"Is that right?" Spencer asked taking Kurt's hand as he continued to lead them.

"Mmhmm, ya see the truth is i likes Daddy looooots more then Momma."

"Oh? And why is that?" Spencer asked, his interest and dread equally piqued.

"Welp….Daddy 'ont likes me cuz i aint gud 'nuff, but Momma 'on't likes cuz her name wuz 'posed ta go uppers in ligh's all pretty like but she gots me insaids an' says is no' fair 'speacially wen she gets ta drinkin' the bads wa'er, cuz then she makes me me go in tha room un'er the house….there's some scary stuffs inner but is ok, she always les me outs, even if sometimes i gotta waits a loooong time."

Spencer slowly came to a stop and turned to Kurt worriedly "Kurt, they shouldn't do that to you!"

"Dats jus' how dey shows dair love" Kurt explained attempting to sooth the other boy " 'Sides day teach me variable life lassons."

"How could anything they teach you be considered valuable?!" Spencer began to get exasperated at his comrades trusting and accepting behavior, why wasn't he mad at what happened?

"...Daddy teates me to always do my very bestest or dair'll be cans-sik-k-wanses an' Momma teates me ta ….not tie udders down wen they's gots deams ta a-climp-ish, I jus' gotta leard ta be a better listener but you'll hel' me wif dat righ' Speck?...You'll became a teaker jus' like my Momma an' Daddy?"

Spencer took the boys face gently into his hands "Baby, no the way they treated you was terrible and i promise you won't ever get punished like that again, from anybody."

"But Momma 'lways sayd i learns the bestest tha hard way." Kurt was confused how was confused, how was he supposed to learn if Spencer wasn't going to teach him?

"What is your parents first names?" Spencer's anger was simmering but he easily brought it to a boil when he realized how close they were to the office.

"Mis'er Howard an' Missus Peppa….why?"

"Because their behavior is deplorable and when i inform them of such I would feel more comfortable if I had a way of addressing them preferably something other than Momma amd Daddy." Spencer gripped Kurt's hand and practically dragged the boy the rest of the short distance to the Headmistresses office. When arriving at the door Spencer instantly slammed it open and began reprimanding the adults inside for their cruel tendencies when caring for the boy, Spencer had taken under his wing.

"...and another thing! You don't tell a child he's- what? Kurt honey do you need to use the restroom?" Spencer's tone was sweet when he turned to Kurt, and Kurt was glad because he had been tugging on the back of Spencer's shirt during the whole rant and was scared to be on the receiving end of the lanky boys anger.

"Those aren't my Momma an' Daddy." Kurt informed and turned his attention to the unknown people in front of Sister Victoria.

Burt was never one to be concerned with other peoples opinions, primarily when they were directed towards him, but as he sat in the desolate waiting room with unfavorable sitting arrangements, somber plant life, and paintings with bitter families who appear to regret ever being shown this discouraging place, he started to have self doubt. Especially when another man walked in wearing a nice button down, creased khakis, and a tweed jacket. Burt frowned down at his wrinkled flannel, signature fishing vest with multiple stains and pockets, blue jeans with a hole in the left knee he didn't pay for, and rundown work boots.

"Shit..." Burt whispered to himself as he took off his camo-ballcap and leaned over to place his head in his hands to dig the heels of his palms into his eye sockets. After convincing himself that his application would never in a _million years_ be approved , he stood and walked towards the door but was interrupted by the nicely dressed fellows voice.

"Hey, there's no reason to leave _now,_ I'm sure one of the nurses will burst through those doors any minute and congratulate you on your approval, and you'll have your child in no time." The stranger had reminded Burt of how much he wanted this and with new resolve sat back down, only this time closer to , to hopefully continue their conversation and distract Burt from his numerous flaws.

The stranger took the offer hand and also introduced himself.

"My name is Jason Gideon, it's a pleasure" Burt smiled and gave the man a quick once over, he was an attractive man, but then again Burt had always been a sucker for dark hair and eyes.

"The pleasure's all mine." Burt's smile turned flirty for a moment before returning to his usual countenance "i assume you're here to adopt as well?" Burt knew his comment was obviously stating th obvious but it was the only was he knew how to keep the nonexistent conversation going

"Yes I am." after the initial awkwardness had passed to two men fell into an easy conversation and the words seemed to flow endlessly, laughter making the men forget where they were as they discovered each others careers, hobbies, and everything in-between. To the displeasure of both men they were brought back to reality by the interruption of a mousy woman with bland brown hair and an easily forgettable face announcing bad news.

"Sir," she glared slightly at Burt's appearance and disgust flooded her features as she stared at the black grease smudges on his face, and both men knew this wasn't a congratulations. "I'm sorry but our institution found you candidacy for adoption to be rejected out right, have a nice day."

"May I ask why ma'am?" Burt's tone was calm, but also held a note of sadness and just a hint of bitterness.

"Well, one parent households have a history of-" the woman's bitchy tone was cut off by a much deeper voice.

"Its not a single parent household."

"Excuse me?" the nurse said as she turned to acknowledge Gideon's existence with a raised eyebrow, she obviously wasn't used to people correcting her. Gideon flashed the rude woman a smile as he slowly and deliberately placed a hand on Burt's knee.

"We've been partners for the last year and a half, and are here to adopt a child….together." Burt stared at the hand for a moment before placing his atop the others, quickly falling into the role of overly affectionate lover as he flashed the skeptical nurse a blinding smile, both men ignoring how natural it felt to act as lovers.

"Yes, me and sugar-bear have been waiting soooo long….haven't we lover?" Burt's tone was genial and light but as he turned his head to face Gideon, the F.B.I agent could see the mirth in the mechanics eyes and it made him smirk as his eyes landed on the nurse again "Yes, we have."

"Humph." the nurse huffed as she left the room. Soon after Gideon felt Burt shake with silent laughter that eventually erupted into one of the best sounds Gideon had ever heard, and he was disappointed when the nurse from earlier and an ancient nun came up to them and Burt's giggles had died into seriousness.

Sister Victoria was always cordial to all the barren families that came through her orphanage, and while she's never dealt with a homosexual couple before she's glad they decided to come to Dodge to finish their family.

"I'm Sister Victoria and I'm the headmistress here at this facility, lets get started shall we?"

After four hours of paperwork Burt and Gideon were finally able to see the outside world again, but only after agreeing to come back in three weeks time to meet and pick up the boy- Kurt the description had provided- and finish their small two exhausted men started to spit to go to their own cars when Burt spoke up.

"Hey I know this really good Chinese place….if you want to go?"

"Mr. Hummel did you just ask me out on a date?" Gideon's teased as he fished his keys out of his front pocket.

"Yea...yes I am" Gideon's smile faded at Burt's serious tone.

"Good, your car or mine?"

"Yours." Burt grinned as he snatched the keys from Gideon's hand and made his way deeper into the parking lot.

Three weeks of dating, packing, one night of amazingly steamy sex, and making living arrangements to move to Virginia because it's apparently illegal to fake a relationship to gain custody of a child and the law prefers it when the couple adopting lives together to ensure stability in the child's life.

The now legitimate couple had been sitting in front of the Sweet old Sister Victoria for fifteen minutes waiting on the arrival of the young Kurt.

"It'll only take a moment, the boy needs to change into his daytime clothes..."

The powdery face of the woman in front of them creased with her smile, as the old dame kept talking the two men began to relax and eagerly waited to meet their soon to be son.

Both skyrocketed towards the ceiling when the door suddenly burst open and a scrawny child began yelling at them, thankfully a much smaller guttersnipe saved them. After the smaller of the children calmed the larger he turned to Burt and Gideon with curiosity burning in the depths of his eyes.

"Who're you?"

"Ahhh," Sister Victoria clapped her hands together happily "Kurt, honey, there you are!...Why are you hiding behind Spencer?"

"I apologize Headmistress," Spencer stated eloquently "I had mistaken these gentlemen for Kurt's terrible excuse for parents and was trying to protect him." as he finished speaking Kurt came up on his left and took his hand.

"He's my broffer an' we's a family!" the announcement that came loudly from the five year olds smiling lips worried Burt and Gideon

"Well we were hoping you would want to join our family." Gideon explained kindly to Kurt.

"Ummmm….Can Specks come too? "the youngest negotiated as Spencer's hand gripped his tighter.

"Uhh….Ummmm…...Gideon?" Burt left Gideon to on his own to tell the toddlers big, pleading, blue eyes no.

"...You would have to share a room ..."

"We already do that." Spencer was quick to respond recognizing the he had a chance to go with Kurt to his new home.

"I thought we bought a four bedroom three bathroom house?" Burt rose his eyebrow at Gideon and Sister Victoria giggled into the tips of her fingers as Gideon responded with a disbelieving "Townhouse!"

Sister Victoria tried to put on a serious and professional face as she talked to the two older men.

"Well it appears the boys are a package deal, is that a problem?"

"Not at all" Gideon smiled at Burt as he finally gave in to the blue eyed pile of adorableness, besides it was cute how Spencer had stood up for Kurt.

"Fantastic, boys if you would just "sign here….great, Burt….Gideon, your turn now...alright you're free to go."

Sister Victoria leaned back into her chair and released a happy sigh as the new family of four left her office.

Soon the four was outside under the bright sun and Gideon explained to Burt their next plan of action.

"I'm going to tell the pilot that we have an extra passenger, while you finish packing afterwards we'll meet up at the dinner by the house and try to figure out where to shop for they boys new clothes."

"Ok" Burt easily agreed "Am I taking both kids?" the two men glanced down at the children who were too caught up in their own little world to notice the adults talking above them.

"No, you take Kurt with you and I'll take Spencer." Gideon gave burt a chaste kiss before taking Spencer's hand

"See you later, babe!" the flannel clad man threw over his shoulder, taking Kurt's hand and began walking toward his car. Gideon did the same to Spencer but lead him in the opposite direction.

"Wai-" Kurt started in a shaky voice but quickly cut himself off as two women and a man approached.

"Hi, I'm Pepper Potts and this is my husband Howard." Pepper was wearing a lovely black pantsuit with an electric green, silk blouse that made her perfectly styled red hair stand out. She swayed a little on the horrendously tall stilettos when she gestured at her husband who was afoot or two behind facing the left, and was too busy barking orders into a cellphone to acknowledge the fact he had been introduced to anyone.

The last woman stood to the far right with her hands clasped in front of her smiling softly to Kurt, the nicer of the two females wore tan capris, with a navy blue shirt, brown slip on shoes and her torso was protected by a saffron yellow apron.

"Lupe, this is what you will be in attempting to keep alive the next…..-Howard how long must we deal this it before it can live on its own?" Pepper demanded, not bothering to take her eyes off of Kurt when she addressed either adult. Kurt was beginning to fidget uncomfortably and let out a small whimper when he glanced up to see the blatant abhorrence his existence caused.

"The thing has to be ten before we get rid of it, darling." Howard quickly returned to his phone call after answering his harpy of a wife.

"Oh how convenient, I'd say its about…half way there? So about five years, Lupe. "Pepper continued as she checked he noticeably expensive watch "Fuck, I'm supposed to meet Susan for brunch in twenty minutes, pack the car so we can be on our way." Pepper and Howard both turned and walked away leaving Lupe to deal with their son. The lovely Guatemalan lady quietly walked up to Kurt and held her hand out for him to take. As Burt stood there silently befuzzled Kurt bowed his head and slipped out of Burt's grasp, stepping towards his new nanny.

Meanwhile Gideon , who had stopped to watch the event that had just unfolded around Burt and Kurt in curiosity, had begun to storm over with Spencer nipping at his heels.

"Excuse me, what do you think your doing with our son?" Gideon's tone made the three leaving adults freeze. Lupe was exceptionally nervous since Spencer had latched himself onto Kurt and began dragging him back to Burt and Gideon's side

"No Senor Pequena, I must take Senor Kurt conmigo to his Madre e padre coche!" When Howard and Pepper heard the nanny's voice they looked back wondering why the hired help wasn't following their orders, and angrily walked to the men keeping their "it".

"We would really appreciate it if you could stop man handling our property." Pepper glared Gideon down when his eyebrow quirked at the aggressive tone that smacked him in the face.

"We'll sue." Howard added as he- for the first time since Kurt's birth- placed his phone into his pocket, and grabbed Kurt by his arm,- not the first time this has happened- violently yanking him from Spencer's grasp. Kurt whimpered again as his father lifted him off the by his one arm and threw him in Lupe's general direction, Kurt silently cried when his head hit the pavement with a sickeningly wet thunk, but not once did fight the hold or dare to look at either parent without permission- he didn't wasn't any extra punishments later.

Spencer took an advancing step and opened his mouth to yell at the abusive man, but was stopped by Gideon wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

Burt was finally ripped out of his stupor by his undoubtable enragement and spoke his concern, "Don't you EVER refer to MY son as your possession or an "it" again!", his voice rose as he turned from Pepper to Howard "And you! If I ever catch you putting your hands on one of my cubs again, I'll flood your system with injections of a paralytic so you'll be conscience while I carve into your flesh, but don't worry, I'll clot the bleeding…. right before I set a pack of rabid dogs to finish you off." Gideon took Burt's hand to calm him a little.

"Y-you'll be arrested!" Howard had a look of fear cross his face when he noticed the slight cringe on his wife's face, and the fear could be heard in his voice as it cracked on the first word.

"And you'll be watching the two to three minutes the dogs take to rip the limbs from your body, or for however long you decide to hold on before the blood loss takes you." Burt growled out as he grinned sadistically.

Gideon quickly stepped in front of Burt and cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention interrupting the stare down happening between the pissed off Pepper Potts, her frightened husband Howard , and the majorly overprotective, slightly deranged and completely capable Burt Hummel. Gideon didn't want Kurt to act the way he presently was ever again and decided end this unnecessary argument himself, best they don't get there hopes up because they will never lay eyes on Kurt ever again as long as he was there to protect the young boy.

"I am a federal agent and would have no problem helping my boyfriend hide a couple bodies- especially from the people who mistreat our sons- and pull some strings." Gideon couldn't resist the last little threat but managed to hold in his laughter at the ashen faces before him

"Mrs. Potts, we have legal custody and I highly doubt ANY case you make against us would hold up in ANY court considering you don't even know your own son's name."

"I know the name of my own spawn!" Pepper vehemently argued, and Howard's phone rang saving him from anymore of the confrontation "It's…...Oliver?"

"Naw," Howard commented with his hand over the mouthpiece of his smartphone "Its, Brett." unfortunately for Howard instead of being helpful like he hoped, he really just started a whole new argument with his wife.

Meanwhile Lupe, who had been dealing with Kurt's bleeding head- to the best of her abilities anyway- had overheard the drama between her employers unfold and was scandalized and a lot more than a little disgusted by the fact that they didn't know the name of their only child's NAME. She silently set the boy down next to Spencer and muttered "Por favor Senor lo siento." apologetically before leaving, unnoticed by any of the bickering adults.

Spencer immediately wrapped Kurt into the safety of his eleven year old arms provided before sneaking him off to the family sized SUV, that Gideon had directed him towards, before Kurt had his "real" parents show up. The boy got both himself and Kurt into the backseat and buckled in before Kurt had his panic attack.

"Speck…..you…..gotta take…...me back….or….they'll punsh…..you...too." Kurt managed to choke out between his tears and hyperventilating. Spencer didn't have a chance to reassure the boy before both Burt and Gideon got into the front seats, and glared through the windshield at the retreating business couple, their anger swam in their veins, Burt was burning with a need to show the couple a painful lesson while Gideon had an icy calm take over his body as he thought of ways to destroy them every other way. Both men whipped around in concern when they heard Kurt's quietly choked sobs.

"Hey buddy, it's ok they can't get you now." Gideon soothed

"Yea," Burt easily agreed "besides if they ever tried I'd-"

"Not in front of the kids, babe." Gideon put a hand on Burt's knee, the last thing they wanted was Kurt or Spencer thinking they were anything like the heathens from before. "We're just going to do whatever we have to do together ok?"

"Lie a family?" Kurt asked once he was calmed down.

"Well that's what we are aren't we?" Burt twisted back from the passenger seat to grin at the two boys fiercely holding hands.

"Does this mean we have two dads?" Spencer worried he and Kurt would be separated.

"Yea, is that a problem?" Gideon anxiously asked

"Of course not!" Spencer was just relieved he could keep his promise to the young boy by his side.

"Can i caull yous Papa Burt and Daddy Gideon?" Kurt asked as his form of consent, he was excited to have a new family especially one where Spencer was his brother, and the parents didn't hurt him often if at all

"I don't mind." Gideon smiled at the boys reflection in the rearview mirror, and Burt mumbled his agreement while he fiddled with the radio.

"Lets get the hell out of Dodge." Spencer whispered to Kurt who replied with a very loud and enthusiastic "Hella Dodge!" that made both the driver and the passengers laugh.

~~~  
Two days later

Gideon clasped Burt's hand for support as Spencer began to speak again, "It's fine, Kurt do you know how many planes have crashed this year?"

"Ummmm...dis many?" Kurt held up seven small fingers.

"No," Spencer smiled reassuringly "one hundred and fifty five so far."

The newly discovered family had been questioned at McCarran International Airport for kurt's head bandage and had almost missed their flight but thankfully came up with a believable story just in time to get on their small plane. They had, in fact been in such a hurry that both Burt and Gideon forgot it was Kurt's first time flying, and were halfway to Virginia, and about sixty thousand feet in the air awaiting Kurt's inevitable freak out that most children his age were known to have. Spencer wasn't helping things in the least since all he seemed to know how to do was feed the future tantrum fire with unnecessary and most times terrifying statistics, and the parents found themselves trying to come with a battle plan and stay calm while their blood pressure skyrockets.

Unfortunately while the adults were busy trying to formulate plans, Kurt was getting curious about planes. Both men turned to the boys and groaned as Kurt as Spencer another question.

"Speck, wha's turb-balance?" Spencer smiled,

"Turbulence Is what they call it when the plane is unsteady."

"Oh," Kurt looked pensive a moment "is tha' bad?" spencer shook his head

"Not really, planes rarely crash because of turbulence, what we really need to worry about are microbursts- a sudden down burst of air usually associated with thunderstorms- but small craft like this one, if we hit one of those at the wrong altitude," Spencer proceeded to pantomime an explosion much to the horror of the adults "we'd be pulverized." Kurt seemed thoroughly amused, burt on the other hand…

"I beg you make him stop."

"Spencer that's enough airplane facts for now ok?"Gideon chided gently, Spencer nodded

"Ok." he stayed silent a moment before "Hey dad?" Gideon smiled, he loved how quickly and easily they adapted to their new family.

"Yes, Spencer?" Spencer looked up at him from the seat next to him.

"Did you profile anyone today?" Gideon chuckled lightly, he had told Spencer what he had done for a living yesterday and Spencer had gotten so excited he'd read everything Gideon published and then started all of Rossi's books. Both Burt an Gideon had been astounded at spencer's ability to read at such a fast pace, but had after a few moments recovered and just gave the boy more books. Shaking himself back to reality Gideon looked down at Spencer's patiently waiting face.

"I don't like to invade strangers privacy..." Gideon trailed off as he heard Burt's loud snort from across the table, Burt knew that his boyfriend automatically profiled everyone he saw and leaned toward Spencer to tell him as much.

"Nasty habit your daddy's got Spence, try not to be as anti trusting as him."

"Hey,I trust you!" Gideon defended making Burt chuckle as he turned back to Kurt, who was still talking about car parts and playing with his new model-T toy truck.

"Papa? When tha shop opens ca' I go an wourk fo ya?" Burt was taken aback by the young boys question, he had always wished for a child who enjoyed his love for cars as much as he did, whether it be real or toy. Gideon laughed at his partners speechlessness,

"Of course Papa would love to have his little cub in the shop with him, right honey?" Burt hummed in agreement.

Kurt's face lit up with joy and squealed out "Tanks Daddy!" before sliding under the table to the other side so he could tell Spencer a secret- how to change oil in a car. Smiling both men watched their boys interact until a voice came over the intercom

"We will now be making our descent to the Norfolk City Airport, please return to your seat and put your seatbelt on….thank you."

The family quickly got situated and after three hours of being in cramped seats stuck in the sky, they were glad to be touching down in their new home.


	2. Chapter One The Call of Change

It was about the time of year when Uncle John would be over celebrating the Holidays, and Kurt had been worried someone had figured out his secret. He couldn't figure out HOW, he had always been careful, after every deed he would scrub his body clean, to hide his immorality, hand wash his ruined clothes so he wouldn't receive any unwanted questions, and hope he would get a day or two free before his uncle would demand another performance, starting the cycle of guilt all over again.

Kurt shook himself out of the flashback of heartache violently, wishing the shaking of his hands would stop as he reached for the phone and called the one person he knew wouldn't judge him for his decision.

Spencer and the team were on the jet on their way home after another successful case, the team was in an extremely good mood after this particular mission, as they had managed to quickly and efficiently apprehend the UnSub with no injuries or deaths.

The team had managed to get the little boys he had kidnapped safely home to their parents whole and healthy for the most part, the worst injury the boys had sustained was a sprained ankle. With high spirits the team was laughing and joking with each other, their usual playful teasing bouncing between them. Spencer was giggling quietly at Garcia and Morgan's usual ribbing when he heard Hotch speak up from behind him.

Turning slightly in his seat to face him Spencer asked "What was that Hotch?"

Hotch gave Spencer one of his rare grins. "It's Kurt's 17th today isn't it?" Hotch repeated.

Spencer positively beamed, face lighting up at the thought of his younger sibling. "Yes, It is. I called him about an hour ago. He said everything was going great. I was going to give him his gift when I got home tonight." A happy laugh emanated from Garcia's speakers as her face shone from the screen.

"I've been meaning to give him mine, will you drop it off for me?" Spencer smiled

"I have a better idea, why don't you come with me and give it to him yourself?" Garcia nodded enthusiastically as Emily, J.J., and Morgan began to exclaim that they also had gifts for Kurt. Spencer laughed as he breathlessly assured them he could come with them to see Kurt.

Glancing up at Rossi and Hotch he asked "Are you coming?" just barely managing to not sound shy. Hotch nodded and Rossi gave a fond yes. Spencer grinned and opened his mouth to speak when his phone started to ring

"One moment, it's Kurt."

"Put him on speaker!" Garcia called from her screen.

Spencer hurried to click speaker with an indulgent smile, excited to hear his younger brothers voice.

"Spencer... is there something wrong with me?" Kurt was obviously crying into the phone.

"What? Kurt why would you say that? Of course there's nothing wrong with you!" Everyone on the plane had expressions of confusion and concern as Kurt's voice echoed in the dead silent plane,

"Blaine... you remember him right?" Only Rossi noticed the way Morgan's jaw clenched at name of Kurt's emotionally and verbally abusive boyfriend

"You mean the hobbit?" JJ asked quietly.

"Yea..." Kurt sniffled "he broke up with me and, I just needed someone to talk to ya know" he let out a sad chuckle at the end as if hoping to ease any tension. He failed.

"Did he tell you why?" Hotch asked, keeping his voice calm and cool though his eyes flamed.

"Yeah he did...Umm...he told me it was unacceptable that I wouldn't put out and that if I wait any longer no one would ever want me, and that I should thank him for making the sacrifice of taking my virginity and... and then he pushed me on the bed even after I said I didn't want to and-"

"HE WHAT!" a chorus of angry cries rose up from the surrounding team members.

"Oh god there's something wrong with me isn't there...shit, I'm going to call him."

"No Kurt" Morgan stated, fury thinly veiled by the calm of his tone. "if you don't want to have sex with someone you don't have to-" Here he was interrupted by Spencer

"He's right Kurt, Rossi, when do we land?" Hotch answered before Rossi got the chance, "About two hours max"

Spencer gave a brief nod and turned back to his phone "Don't make and rash decisions before we get there"

"OK Spence" Kurt's muted voice came through the phone "love you"

The whole team, including Rossi and Hotch, leaned forward to give Kurt a quiet I love you. With the call ended the team fell into a somber silence for the rest of the flight, each and every one imagining ways to violently kill the hobbit that hurt the one they loved.


End file.
